


In Every Fear Lays Love

by shxleav



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: CEO!Seungyoun, M/M, Secretary!Seungwoo, Seungwoo mention Seungsik sebagai orang yang disukainya, lama baru sadar kalau saling mencintai, mention Sejin sebagai pacar Seungyoun, mention byungchan sebagai sekretarisnya seungyoun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: Seungwoo rasa, dia memang tidak bisa benar-benar menjauh dari Seungyoun.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 7





	In Every Fear Lays Love

Seungwoo tidak yakin untuk terus melanjutkan hidup. Masalah demi masalah yang terus datang ke dalam kehidupannya. Mulai ayahnya sakit gagal ginjal (yang berakhir komplikasi dan meninggal tahun lalu); lulus dengan IPK yang menyedihkan; bekerja sebagai barista lalu sebagai SPB parfum dengan gaji di bawah UMK; kesehatan jiwanya yang kacau karena menahan semuanya karena semua orang di rumahnya hancur karena tekanan masalah yang terus datang dan Seungwoo harus menjadi orang yang menguatkan semua orang.

Rasanya mati jauh lebih baik daripada terus melanjutkan hidup. Namun, semenjak meninggalnya ayahnya, satu-satunya lelaki di rumahnya adalah dirinya dan membuat Seungwoo berusaha untuk mencari alasan untuk hidup. Meski itu berarti membuatnya akhirnya keluar dari pekerjaannya untuk membuatnya bisa berpikir waras; mengikuti sesi konseling pada psikiatri setiap bulan dan meminum obat yang diberikan dokter setiap hari.

Jadi keberadaannya di ruangan besar dan papan nama terbuat dari plastik bening yang mencantumkan nama Cho Seungyoun dan bersisian dengan kata CEO membuat Seungwoo mempertanyakan kenapa mau berada di sana. Padahal ia bisa pura-pura tidak membaca email yang masuk ke akunnya dan menjalankan hidup tanpa makna seperti hari-hari biasanya. Namun, Seungwoo tidak berbohong kalau uang tabungannya sudah hampir habis dan ia sakit kepala mendengar perkataan ibunya soal keinginan untuk melihatnya kembali bekerja seperti orang normal.

"Maaf menunggu lama, tadi ada meeting," suara itu membuat Seungwoo menoleh dan lelaki bersetelan jas berjalan ke arahnya, "Han Seungwoo 'kan? Kenalkan, gue Cho Seungyoun."

Seungwoo menyambut uluran tangan Seungyoun dan sejujurnya dia aneh mendengar lelaki itu merujuk dirinya dengan 'gue', bukan 'aku' seperti yang biasanya yang didengarnya kalau berurusan dengan orang-orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi di kantor. Seungyoun duduk di depan Seungwoo, menyilangkan kakinya dan tangannya tertautkan satu sama lainnya sembari mengamati orang di depannya.

" _To the point_ aja ya, jadi apa kamu mau kerja sama aku?"

"Aku atau gue?" Seungwoo kadang suka sebal sendiri kalau mulutnya bereaksi lebih cepat daripada kecepatan pikirannya untuk menata bahasa. "Maaf, maksud saya … kenapa menawari pekerjaan kepada saya?"

"Hahaha…," Seungyoun tertawa, padahal tidak ada yang lucu, "sorry, tadi kebiasaan kalau mengobrol sama orang baru bawaannya santai seperti bukan di kantor. Tapi _good note_ sih lo sadar sama hal sekecil itu," dia menganggukkan kepala, "gue udah baca lamaran lo dari laman jalan pekerja dan membuat penasaran. Kuliah Teknik Perminyakan, kerja jadi barista tiga bulan lalu kerja jadi SPB parfum. Menarik perhatian gue untuk memanggil lo untuk bekerja di sini."

"Tapi IPK saya tidak sampai tiga."

" _And the point is…?_ " Seungyoun menatap Seungwoo serius. "IPK tiga ke atas itu membosankan untuk diterima. Mereka yang memiliki nilai seperti itu bakalan kerja seadanya karena merasa kalau tidak diperlakukan dengan baik akan cabut dari kantor. Gue gak butuh orang macam itu."

"Tapi saya punya gangguan mental."

"Bipolar 'kan?" Seungyoun mengatakannya sembari menatap Seungwoo, yang membuat lelaki itu terdiam. "Gue udah baca dari blog punya lo dan gak masalah. Karena dari postingan-postingan lo, gue bisa lihat lo orang yang tekun dalam suatu hal."

Seungwoo diam selama beberapa saat, lalu akhirnya mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya. "Apa anda tidak akan menyesal?"

"Ya buat gue jangan menyesal memilih lo," tawanya, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil map di mejanya, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Memberikan map itu kepada Seungwoo, "itu kontrak lo, baca baik-baik dan kalau tidak jelas bisa ditanyakan ke gue."

Seungwoo dengan ragu membuka map tersebut dan membaca kontrak dengan teliti. Semuanya sangat jelas dan terperinci, membuatnya merasa sekarang seperti mimpi yang tidak pernah dibayangkan akan menjadi nyata. Seungwoo memang memasukkan lamaran untuk menjadi personal assistant di perusahaan yang masih berhubungan dengan migas ini, tetapi tidak menyangka akan bisa sampai tahap ini padahal tidak memiliki kualifikasi yang memadai.

"Seungwoo," panggilan itu membuat lamunannya buyar dan menatap Seungyoun yang memberikan tatapan teduh, "lo boleh bawa pulang kontraknya dan mempertimbangkan untuk bekerja sama gue. Cuma gue harap, besok lo udah kasih keputusannya. Pekerjaan gue banyak dan butuh orang untuk mengaturnya."

Seungwoo merasa ia akan berubah pikiran jika keluar dari ruangan ini. Jadi ia mengeluarkan pulpen dari sakunya (yang membuatnya bersyukur karena kebiasaan yang satu ini ada gunanya juga saat ini) dan menanda tangani surat perjanjian bekerja itu. Hal yang disadarinya pertama kali adalah Seungyoun tersenyum lebar dan kemudian mendengar, "oke, karena lo … sorry maksudnya kamu sudah tanda tangan kontrak, langsung kerja hari ini ya."

"Apa?"

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, saya bawain HP dan tablet khusus yang kamu harus pegang," Seungyoun bahkan tidak memberikan Seungwoo kesempatan untuk bereaksi karena dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil 2 benda yang disebutkan, lalu kembali dengan membawa HP iPhone keluaran terbaru berwarna space gray dan iPad dengan warna yang sama, "HP ini untuk menerima semua panggilan masuk yang diperuntukkan untuk saya. Sebelum kamu berikan ke saya, kamu harus pastikan itu penting. Kalau tidak penting, kamu handle," jelas Seungyoun dan kemudian menunjuk iPad, "ini buat jadwal serta hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan jadwal seperti ringkasan bahan meeting, ringkasan orang-orang yang akan saya temui kalau di pesta dan semacam itulah."

Seungwoo yakin kalau keputusannya menerima pekerjaan ini sepertinya salah. Namun, gaji dua digit membuatnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan membawanya bersamanya saat Seungyoun memintanya untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Keluar dari ruangannya untuk menuju meja yang banyak tumpukan dokumen yang mendadak membuat kepala Seungwoo pusing.

"Ini pekerjaan kamu, pisahkan dokumen berdasarkan kategori. Tempel sticky note di atas map-map untuk ringkasan isinya, lalu beri ke saya secara bertahap."

Apa Seungwoo baru saja menggali kuburannya sendiri untuk membuat jiwanya semakin terguncang karena pekerjaan yang (sepertinya) tidak ada akhirnya ini?

* * *

Ada beberapa hal yang dipelajari Seungwoo selama menjadi personal assistant seorang Cho Seungyoun selama setahun belakangan. Setahun yang rasanya seperti kedipan mata karena tidak menyangka kalau dirinya sanggup untuk konsisten bekerja dengan bos macam Seungyoun.

Bosnya itu ramah, kelewat ramah pada semua orang malah. Dari security, office boy sampai orang-orang yang punya jabatan tinggi selalu dia sapa kalau berpapasan dan seringnya berakhir mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Namun, kalau dia murka tidak akan segan untuk melayangkan surat pemutusan kerja atau surat mutasi kepada orang yang bersangkutan. Untung saja hal ini hanya hitungan jari terjadi selama setahun.

Bosnya juga seringkali harus diingatkan sebelum bertemu seseorang untuk berbicara formal. Kalau tidak, dia keceplosan mengobrol 'lo-gue' dan berakhir marah-marah sama Seungwoo karena tidak menjalankan tugas sebagai personal assistant Seungyoun. Meski kalau diingatkan selalu menggerutu karena menganggap dirinya sebegitu tidak kompetennya untuk memisahkan ranah personal dan pekerjaan dari tutur katanya (yang sebenarnya memang benar).

Bosnya juga ternyata usianya 2 tahun lebih muda dari Seungwoo. Membuatnya terheran-heran bagaimana orang yang baru berusia muda sudah menjadi CEO perusahaan sebesar ini? Lalu terjawab karena orang tua Seungyoun sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat dia baru lulus kuliah dan membuatnya harus mengambil alih perusahaan keluarganya. Membuat Seungwoo diam-diam merasa kasihan karena Seungyoun seringkali tampak kesepian dan berakhir sering berada di rumahnya lantaran senang makan masakan ibunya.

Serta karena bekerja dengan Seungyoun, membuat Seungwoo sering menggunakan passport miliknya untuk berkeliling Asia. Bukan dalam rangka liburan, tetapi karena pekerjaan. Membuatnya belajar beberapa bahasa sekaligus karena bahasa Inggris saja nyatanya tidak cukup untuk menjadi personal assistant Seungyoun. Apalagi bosnya ini seringkali memintanya membuat ringkasan pertemuan-pertemuan yang didatanginya padahal sudah dibuatkan oleh notulen yang selalu ada di setiap pertemuannya.

"Gak kerasa ya, udah setahun aja lo sama gue," Seungyoun tiba-tiba saja menyeletuk saat mereka menunggu di ruang tunggu khusus untuk pemegang tiket bisnis, "padahal gue pikir lo bakalan cabut secepatnya seperti asisten sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Padahal kerja sama kamu seru," Seungwoo tidak berbohong mengatakan ini, "meski suka rese karena jam libur mendadak jadi lembur buat nemenin kamu menghadiri pertemuan tidak penting."

"Ya maaf. Daripada gue gatau medan, mendingan bawa lo yang jago analisis semua orang biar gak salah ngomong."

"Padahal pertemuan di luar jam kerja itu maksudnya biar akrab sama kamu loh."

"Mendingan gue main ke rumah lo sih daripada ketemu mereka," gerutu Seungyoun yang membuat Seungwoo tersenyum karena ekspresi lelaki itu yang terlihat lucu, "enakan masakan ibu lo daripada makanan restoran-restoran yang mereka pilih. Lagian ngapain sih ngajak ketemuan di luar jam kerja dengan bawa keluarganya? Nyebelin sumpah."

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum, meski sebenarnya dia lebih dari mengerti tujuan orang-orang yang mengajak Seungyoun bertemu di luar jam kerja. Mungkin hanya Seungyoun yang tidak mengerti bahwa tujuan sebenarnya bukan membicarakan bisnis, tetapi mencoba mendekati Seungyoun secara personal agar bisa terjadi pernikahan bisnis. Namun, Seungyoun dan komitmen itu adalah dua hal yang tidak bisa disatukan. Nyatanya, selama setahun belakangan sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya nomor yang diblokir Seungwoo dari HP khusus yang diberikan Seungyoun kepadanya karena nomor itu yang diberikan kepada semua orang, termasuk kepada orang-orang yang sempat menarik perhatian lelaki itu selama sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa penjelasan.

"Btw," suara Seungyoun membuat Seungwoo menoleh, "lo bisa masak gak? Kangen makan nasi goreng buatan ibu lo."

"Kalau nasi goreng, bisa sih."

"Oke sip, gue minta masakin ya."

"Iya."

"Tumben gak ada bantahan atau ngomong gue harus nambah bayaran berapa gitu karena mempekerjakan lo di luar job desk?"

"Sedang dalam mode baik hati."

"Coba kayak gini terus, bahagia gue."

"Melunjak."

Seungyoun tertawa dan Seungwoo hanya tersenyum. Sekarang tanggal 24 Desember dan mereka tengah berada di Singapura. Harusnya sekarang waktunya Seungwoo merayakan ulang tahun bersama keluarganya, tetapi bekerja dengan Seungyoun itu tidak pernah tahu waktu dan bulan keduanya dia bekerja dengan lelaki itu saja, malam tahun baru masih bekerja di Hongkong. Seungwoo tahu Seungyoun melakukan hal itu untuk membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa usia muda dan mengemban tugas sebagai CEO karena keadaan tidak membuatnya bekerja seadanya. Justru Seungwoo adalah orang yang melihat betapa Seungyoun bekerja lebih keras dari semua orang yang dikenalnya di kantor. 

"Seungwoo," panggilan itu membuat lamunannya buyar dan menatap Seungyoun, "sini."

Seungwoo mendekati Seungyoun dan mengkernyit saat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu memberikan sebuah kotak hitam. Ragu, dia menerimanya dan dari tatapan Seungyoun, sepertinya Seungwoo harus membukanya. Dia kehilangan kata saat melihat jam tangan Rolex dan melihat senyuman Seungyoun yang terkembang di wajahnya membuat Seungwoo juga ikutan tersenyum. Bukan senyum kesopanan yang biasa Seungwoo berikan kepada rekan bisnis Seungyoun, tetapi benar-benar senyuman tulus.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Seungwoo. _Sorry_ ya lo kudu ikut gue kerja dan moga tahun depan lo rayain lagi sama gue, hehehe."

"Wah tahun depan belum ada hilalnya, sudah direncanakan saja mau dipekerjakan saat hari ulang tahunku."

Seungyoun tergelak dan Seungwoo tersenyum. Tidak lama kemudian ada pengumuman pesawat yang mereka tunggu sudah bisa dimasuki dan keduanya melangkah bersisian. Seungyoun meminta Seungwoo mengulang jadwal mereka di Hongkong nanti dan lelaki itu tentu mengulangnya tanpa perlu melihat tab karena dia terbiasa menghafal jadwal. Seungwoo memastikan Seungyoun nyaman di kursinya, baru dia ke kursinya dan memasang sabuk mengaman.

* * *

Kata orang-orang, Seungyoun dan Seungwoo itu ibarat matahari dan bulan. Seungyoun itu ceria, mudah berbaur dengan semua orang dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Sedangkan Seungwoo itu tenang, tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian dan selain urusan pekerjaan, akan sulit menemuinya karena lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di rumah untuk mendekam di perpustakaan pribadinya. 

Seungwoo mengamini kalau Seungyoun itu seperti matahari dan semua orang berotasi kepadanya. Namun, Seungwoo tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya dianggap seperti bulan. Ah, mungkin karena tato di tangannya ada memperlihatkan bulan. Meski kalau dirinya dianggap bulan, seharusnya Seungwoo sudah menemukan buminya. Karena bulan berotasi kepada bumi, bukan kepada matahari. Meski kisahnya agak sedikit miris, karena bumi berotasi kepada matahari, sementara bulan berotasi kepada bumi. Seperti kisah cinta satu pihak di mana pihak lainnya jatuh cinta kepada orang lain.

Namun, bekerja dengan Seungyoun membuat Seungwoo harus mengadopsi beberapa persona Seungyoun agar bosnya itu tidak mendapatkan perkataan tidak mengenakkan dari orang-orang (meski sebenarnya, diamnya Seungwoo saja bisa membuat rumor konyol yang disebarkan oleh orang yang iri dengannya). Membuat energi Seungwoo seringkali cepat habis dan begitu selesai bekerja, tidak mau diganggu gugat karena dia butuh tidur untuk mengembalikan energinya. Awalnya, Seungyoun tidak mengerti hal ini dan suka mendadak membawa Seungwoo untuk ikut dengannya di luar jam kerja. Seungyoun baru mengerti tentang hal ini saat Seungwoo pingsan beberapa jam sebelum pesta kelas atas yang diadakan saat malam minggu dan membuat bosnya itu panik.

Setelah kejadian itu, Seungyoun mengubah kebiasaannya itu. Setidaknya dia akan memberitahukan Seungwoo kalau dia tidak mau pergi sendirian dan akan ada uang lemburan jika menemaninya. Seungwoo jarang menolak, karena dia memang mengumpulkan uang untuk menjadi modal usahanya. Dia tidak berniat selamanya bekerja dengan Seungyoun, karena sebenarnya Seungwoo tidak begitu suka bertemu dengan orang baru dan harus berakting ramah meski hatinya dongkol setengah mati karena sikap kurang ajar kolega bisnis bosnya.

"Swoo, lo pernah pacaran gak?" Seungyoun memberikan pertanyaan random saat mereka berdua di ruang tamu apartemen yang bosnya sewa. Dia memang lebih suka apartemen daripada hotel, katanya karena tidak merasa sendirian (meski sebenarnya Seungwoo tahu alasan sebenarnya yaitu agar bisa memperkerjakannya untuk urusan domestik). "Gue kepo aja, soalnya lo kan hampir tiap weekend sama gue. Apa pacar lo gak marah?"

"Aku gak punya pacar."

"Loh, kenapa?" Seungyoun sekarang menatap Seungwoo heran. "Lo kurang apa coba? Ganteng iya, punya pekerjaan yang gajinya dua digit iya dan paling penting lo baik gini juga."

"Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik, kupikir kamu tengah menggodaku, Seungyoun."

"Sialan," Seungyoun tertawa, tetapi kemudian menatap Seungwoo serius, "tapi lo beneran gak punya pacar? Apa perlu gue bantu cariin pacar buat lo?"

"Gak perlu," Seungwoo menggeleng, "aku lebih suka di rumah dan membaca buku daripada berurusan dengan drama percintaan."

"Lupa gue, lo emang ganteng tapi geek abis." Seungyoun tertawa dan Seungwoo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tidak merasa sakit hati, karena memang kenyataanya. Bahkan Seungwoo punya blog yang namanya geektory untuk menampung ulasan dari buku yang dibacanya. Tidak peduli apa ada yang membaca atau tidak, bukan urusan Seungwoo. "Eh iya, menurut lo makan malam tempo hari gimana? Ada kurangnya gak?"

"Makan malam yang mana? Tolong agak spesifik, karena kita hampir tiap malam makan bersama."

"Yang gue ngajak makan malam terus naik helikopter keliling SG," sahut Seungyoun yang membuat Seungwoo mengingat kembali kejadian 2 hari yang lalu. Diajak makan malam romantis, tetapi justru membuat Seungwoo menatap penuh selidik kepada Seungyoun dan ternyata benar, mereka hanya uji coba untuk teman kencan bosnya itu. Entah siapa yang beruntung diajak makan malam romantis itu (yang sebenarnya membuat Seungwoo pusing karena bau bunga mawar 1000 tangkai dan juga kebingungan harus melakukan apa dengan cincin berlian yang diberikan untuknya karena sudah termasuk package dari makan malam romantis ini), tetapi semoga bosnya tidak membuang uang untuk teman kencan sesaatnya. Karena melihat angka yang dikeluarkan oleh bosnya untuk uji coba itu membuat Seungwoo pusing. Seungyoun menjentikkan jarinya yang membuat Seungwoo melihatnya, "baru inget, tahun baru lo mau ngapain? Mau extend di HK atau mau balik ke Indo?"

"Balik ke Indo. Udah janjian mau bakar-bakar sama temanku." Seungwoo menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Seungyoun dan teringat belum menjawab pertanyaan awal. "Gak ada yang kurang, tapi dipastikan orang yang kamu mau ajak menyukai aroma bunga. Aku kemarin pusing mencium aroma bunganya."

"Ah, lo mah nyium aroma parfum gue yang tajam dikit aja udah pusing, apalagi bunga," gerutu Seungyoun, "ikut boleh gak buat ketemuan sama teman-teman lo?"

"Kalau mau bantu kontribusi bahan makanan sih oke aja."

"Meremehkan duit di rekening gue atau gimana?" Seungyoun cemberut dan Seungwoo tersenyum. "Tapi teman-teman lo gak keberatan sama kehadiran gue 'kan?"

"Mereka mah makin banyak orang makin senang."

"Tapi bukannya lo benci keramaian?" Seungyoun menatap Seungwoo khawatir. "Nanti gimana kalau lo pingsan karena gak kuat terlalu banyak orang?"

Seungwoo mendengarnya hanya tertawa, membuat Seungyoun cemberut karena kekhawatirannya malah ditertawakan. Benar-benar bawahan yang tidak bersyukur karena dikahawatirkan olehnya.

"Gue serius, lo malah ngetawain."

"Acaranya cuma berempat doang sama aku," Seungwoo tersenyum, "kalau ada tambahan satu orang gak akan masalah, aku masih bisa handle."

"Hooo ... okelah kalau begitu."

* * *

Namun, Seungyoun tidak tahu kalau keputusannya untuk ikut dengan Seungwoo akan menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman. Bukan karena teman-teman Seungwoo yang kurang ajar, bukan itu. Seungyoun entah kenapa tidak merasa nyaman melihat Seungwoo yang tertawa lepas karena sikap Seungsik atau keakraban keduanya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran teman. Seungyoun meski berusaha sibuk dengan teman-temannya Seungwoo yang lain, tetap saja tidak bisa merasa nyaman setiap melihat sikap asisten pribadinya itu dengan Seungsik.

"Lo emang sedekat itu ya sama Seungsik?" Seungyoun tidak bisa menahan tanyanya saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil. Seungwoo yang mengemudikan mobil (karena selain tugasnya, juga karena Seungyoun tidak bisa melihat jalanan begitu baik saat malam hari), melirik bosnya, kemudian fokus mengemudi. "Tadi gue lihat kalian tuh akrab banget, kayak lupa di dunia gak cuma kalian berdua."

"Hahaha ... pertanyaan kamu seperti pacar yang cemburu pasangannya nyaman bersama orang lain."

Harusnya Seungyoun bisa menjawab dengan galak kalau perkataan Seungwoo hanyalah asal bunyi. Namun, Seungyoun terdiam karena dia tidak pernah memikirkan ada kemungkinan itu di antara mereka. Apalagi....

"Tapi mungkin kamu benar, Youn," Seungwoo memang tidak memanggil bos kepada Seungyoun jika sudah di luar jam kerja, "aku mungkin terlihat menyedihkan di mata yang lain karena cinta satu arahku."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku sayang Seungsik," entah kenapa mendengar hal itu, Seungyoun merasa kalah. Padahal dia tidak berada dalam kompetisi dan tidak menyukai Seungwoo lebih dari seorang asisten pribadinya (yang belakangan dia anggap sebagai temannya). Seungwoo membelokkan mobil untuk memasuki perumahan Seungyoun tinggali, "semua orang tahu itu, Seungyoun. Hanya saja kami tidak akan pernah bisa kemana-mana, tidak akan pernah."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya."

Seungyoun seharusnya tahu kalau ini adalah salah satu episode tersedih dalam hidup Seungwoo. Namun, hatinya malah bahagia di atas penderitaan asisten pribadinya itu, entah kenapa. Saat sampai ke rumahnya, Seungyoun meminta Seungwoo untuk tinggal sampai pagi karena kasihan ibunya Seungwoo harus membukakan pintu jam 4 pagi seperti ini (meski Seungyoun tahu kalau asistennya ini akan memilih duduk selonjoran di lantai teras rumah daripada membangunkan orang rumahnya). 

"Lama-lama aku tinggal sama kamu saja deh biar kemana-mana selalu bersama," Seungwoo mengatakan itu dengan nada bercanda, tetapi Seungyoun memikirkan dengan serius, "tapi bosen ah lihat muka yang sama terus menerus. Nanti aku gak punya waktu buat baca buku sendirian."

"Padahal tadinya gue udah terharu lo memikirkan kemungkinan untuk kita tinggal bersama," gerutu Seungyoun yang tidak benar-benar kesal, "lagian kita kayaknya gak bakalan cocok kalau bersama. Gue anaknya ekstrovert banget, lo introvert banget."

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum, tetapi Seungyoun merasa menyesal mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak cocok. Karena kenyataanya, Seungyoun baru kali ini merasa nyaman dengan asisten pribadinya. Dengan sebelum-sebelumnya, ada saja yang kurang menyenangkan hatinya dan Seungyoun takut jika suatu saat Seungwoo akan meninggalkannya kalau sudah bosan bekerja dengannya.

* * *

Seungyoun sebenarnya tidak punya kepentingan untuk bersama Seungwoo hari itu. Namun, Seungsik yang menikah membuatnya berada di sana. Tadinya berniat sebagai moral support karena tahu Seungwoo patah hati melihat orang yang dicintainya menikah dengan orang lain. Namun, Seungyoun mempertanyakan keputusannya karena yang dilihatnya adalah Seungwoo di atas panggung menyanyikan lagu cinta untuk pasangan yang berbahagia sembari tertawa lepas. Seungyoun tidak tahu apakah itu benar-benar tulus atau akting belaka, karena yang jelas dia memperhatikan dari mejanya.\

"Seungwoo itu ... bodoh," perkataan Sejun membuat Seungyoun menoleh ke sampingnya. Menatap lelaki itu dengan sebal karena berani-beraninya mengatai temannya dengan sebutan bodoh (padahal Sejun pun berteman dengan Seungwoo), lalu yang dilihat Seungyoun, lelaki itu menghela napas, "padahal kalau dia berani mengatakan perasaannya kepada Seungsik, merekalah yang menikah sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Mereka berdua itu saling mencintai, tapi tidak ada yang berani mengambil langkah," Sejun melengos dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "heran juga gue kenapa kuat temenan dengan mereka dari SMA sampai sekarang? Melihat perasaan cinta mereka yang terlihat sangat jelas, tetapi tidak ada yang berani mengambil langkah."

Seungyoun tidak tahu alasan Sejun mengatakan itu kepadanya. Namun, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak suka mendengarnya. Seungyoun berharap Seungwoo tidak pernah tahu hal ini, karena dia tidak ingin asistennya melakukan hal yang bodoh. Menjadi selingkuhan misalnya (meski Seungwoo itu manusia yang sangat rasional yang Seungyoun kenal), karena tidak ada yang tahu sikap seseorang jika terlalu tahu banyak hal.

"Youn," panggilan Sejun membuatnya melirik lelaki itu, "jagain Seungwoo ya."

"Hah?"

"Jagain Seungwoo sampai dia menemukan orang yang dicintai," jelas Sejun, "karena dia kemana-mana sama lo. Mungkin dia terlihat kuat dan rasional, tapi sebenarnya dia serapuh itu."

"Gak perlu dikasih tahu, gue bakalan melakukannya."

"Good then." Sejun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena mengobrol dengan pacarnya yang kalau Seungyoun tidak salah ingat namanya adalah Azalea. Keduanya tampak bahagia dan Seungyoun mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri, kapan dia bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia meski hanya memandangnya seperti Sejun memandang pacarnya? "Youn, duluan ya. Gue mau jalan sama pacar."

"Awas jangan belok ke hotel."

"Sialan." Sejun hanya tertawa dan pacarnya Sejun hanya menggelengkan kepala. 

Saat keduanya hilang dari pandangan Seungyoun, dia terkejut karena Seungwoo sudah ada di sampingnya. Meminum air dari gelasnya yang membuatnya menatap Seungwoo. Seharusnya dia merasa sebal karena minumannya diambil dan dihabiskan, tetapi Seungyoun memutuskan untuk diam. Mengamati Seungwoo dan dia baru menyadari kalau asisten pribadinya itu tampan. Seungyoun tidak sadar kalau Seungwoo sekarang menatapnya dengan heran, lalu mengerjap saat lelaki itu menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahnya.

"Lihatinnya begitu banget. Ada yang salah sama mukaku?"

Seungyoun panik karena Seungwoo sadar dia perhatikan. "E-enggak kok!"

"Kenapa ngomongnya terbata?" Seungwoo menatap Seungyoun heran, karena baru kali ini melihat bosnya bisa seperti ini. "Ada masalah denganku?"

"Gue cuma kepikiran perkataan Sejun." Seungyoun tidak berbohong, tetapi dia tidak akan mau memberitahukan apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu kepadanya. "Tadi nyanyianmu bagus, Seungwoo. Gue tidak tahu kalau lo pandai menyanyi."

"Yah, mungkin kemampuanku di paduan suara dikampus tidak sepenuhnya hilang."

"Loh? Kenapa lo gak masukin itu ke dalam CV?"

"Memangnya itu berguna untuk mencari kerja?"

"Berguna buat gue, tahu!" Seungyoun tidak sadar cemberut dan Seungwoo melihatnya hanya tersenyum. "Gue tuh suka karokean, tapi gak seru kalau karoke sendirian. Kalau tahu lo berbakat nyanyi kan bisa gue ajakin karokean."

"Kalau setelah ini karokean, aku mau."

Seungyoun mendengarnya melihat Seungwoo heran. "Tumben berinisiatif mengajak gue melakukan sesuatu?"

"Butuh pelampiasan untuk menyanyi."

Seungyoun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban Seungwoo. Pasti lagu yang akan dipilih Seungwoo nanti di tempat karoke adalah lagu sedih dan Seungyoun tidak akan memprotesnya. Setelah bersalaman dan foto dengan Seungsik dan pasangannya, keduanya berjalan menuju parkiran mobil sembari berbincang untuk menentukan tempat karoke yang akan mereka datangi. Setelah sepakat, mereka masuk mobil dan Seungwoo yang mengemudikan mobilnya.

Sebenarnya, Seungyoun lebih suka mengemudikan mobilnya daripada duduk di bangku penumpang. Alasannya karena dia terlalu cerewet dengan cara menyetir orang lain, tetapi semenjak Seungwoo bekerja untuknya, menyetir adalah tugasnya karena Seungyoun merasa nyaman dan aman. Biasanya, Seungyoun akan memutar lagu dari flashdisk yang sengaja dipasang di mobil, tetapi kali ini dia mencoba mendengarkan radio dan sialnya justru lagu patah hati yang tengah diputar. Seungyoun segera mematikannya, membuat Seungwoo memandangnya (dan bisa melakukannya karena mereka berada di lampu merah).

"Kenapa dimatikan?" tanya Seungwoo yang membuat Seungyoun panik harus mengatakan apa. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Seungwoo dengan kenyataan yang diketahuinya, tetapi juga bingung kenapa Seungyoun harus merasa panik? "Aku tidak apa-apa, kalau itu yang kamu khawatirkan."

"Jangan berbohong," Seungyoun menatap Seungwoo, "tidak ada yang baik-baik saja melepaskan orang yang dicintai untuk bersama orang lain."

Seungwoo tidak memandang Seungyoun karena lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Menjalankan mobil dan tidak memberikan jawaban kepada Seungyoun. Membuat lelaki itu merasa tidak nyaman karena rasanya salah saat mengatakan kenyataan kepada Seungwoo. Merasa kalau Seungyoun membuat Seungwoo terluka karena perkataannya dan merasa kalah karena orang yang dicintai lelaki itu bukanlah dirinya.

...sebentar, kenapa Seungyoun harus berpikiran Seungwoo mencintainya?

* * *

Seungyoun pikir, Seungwoo akan patah hati berkepanjangan. Namun, setelah karoke bersama, dia tidak memperlihatkan tanda tengah patah hati. Entah Seungwoo memang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya atau karena tumpukkan pekerjaan yang mengharuskan mereka ke Singapura dan Korea Selatan membuatnya tidak punya waktu bersedih. Sebenarnya Seungyoun juga mau memberikan Seungwoo cuti, tetapi dia sadar diri kalau tidak ada asistennya itu hidupnya kacau. Cuti seminggu Seungwoo membuatnya kelimpungan dan berakhir lelaki itu mempersingkat cutinya menjadi 3 hari lantara Seungyoun terus menelepon menanyakan banyak hal.

Dirinya tidak pernah ingat sebegitu bergantungnya kepada seseorang, tapi kenyataanya Seungyoun sekarang hampir tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Seungwoo di sisinya. Seungyoun itu benci kalau tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri, tapi kenyataannya semenjak mengenal Seungwoo dia lupa kapan terakhir kali benar-benar mengurus semuanya sendiri. Rasanya semua yang dikerjakannya kalau tidak Seungwoo periksa akan terasa salah, padahal asistennya itu seringnya bertanya kepada Seungyoun karena tidak begitu paham dengan hal-hal yang dibacanya. 

Seungyoun juga merasa dirinya aneh belakangan ini. Dulu dia tidak akan peduli jika koleganya bertanya tentang status percintaan Seungwoo, tetapi sekarang mendengar koleganya bertanya keberadaan asistennya itu saja bisa memancingnya memberikan tatapan tajam. Seungyoun juga baru sadar kalau HP khusus yang diberikan kepada Seungwoo banyak digunakan koleganya untuk menghubungi Seungwoo dan bukan dirinya. Sepertinya mereka paham kalau Seungwoo tidak akan memberikan nomor pribadinya dengan mudah dan nomor Seungyoun adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mendekati asistennya itu.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Seungwoo saat mereka selesai meeting di jam makan siang. "Aku lihat belakangan ini sikapmu aneh."

"Gapapa." Seungyoun tentu tidak akan mau memberitahukan apa yang terjadi. Kalau ada yang bisa dibilang untung, Seungwoo itu bukan tipe yang akan mengejar seseorang sampai rasa penasarannya terjawab. Tidak seperti Seungyoun yang jika penasaran akan menerjang apa pun agar semuanya terjawab. "Setelah ini udah gak ada jadwal 'kan? Gimana kalau kita jalan."

"Tapi...."

"Ke book cafe gimana?" Seungyoun tahu kalau Seungwoo itu kalau ada waktu senggang suka ke tempat-tempat yang berhubungan dengan buku. "Sekalian balik dulu kita, ganti baju lebih kasual gitu."

"Yaudah."

Seungyoun tersenyum karena tahu kalau asistennya itu memang (hampir) tidak pernah menolak usulannya kalau sudah melibatkan buku. Keduanya melangkah menuju lobi sembari berbincang ringan. Sampai Seungyoun melihat Seungwoo mengangkat telepon dari HP khusus miliknya dan merasa tidak senang melihat asistennya itu tersenyum saat menerima telpon. Apalagi dari perbincangan yang didengarnya, tidak ada yang merujuk dirinya sebagai pemilik nomor tersebut.

"Saya senang mendengarnya, semoga sukses dengan rencananya," Seungwoo tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Seungyoun? Ada di samping saya, tengah menatap tajam."

Seungyoun tidak menyadari memberikan tatapan itu, tetapi gerak refleksnya yang memukul Seungwoo membuat lelaki itu mengaduh dan dirinya mendengkus. Bisa-bisanya sekali melibatkan Seungyoun dalam percakapan malah mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan. Setelah sambungan telpon berakhir dan mobil mereka sudah muncul, Seungwoo membukakan pintu untuk Seungyoun dan menutupnya. Lalu bergerak ke sisi satunya untuk mendudukkan dirinya di samping Seungyoun.

"Siapa yang tadi nelpon?" Seungyoun membuka pembicaraan. "Gue aja yang merasa atau emang belakangan banyak orang nelpon bukan diperuntukkan buat gue?"

"Yury," Seungwoo tersenyum, "hanya membicarakan tentang rencananya untuk melamar kekasihnya dengan makan malam romantis yang dulu pernah kita coba."

"Kenapa harus nelpon ke lo dan bukan gue coba?"

"Apa kamu tidak lupa kalau semua orang tahunya nomor yang aku pegang adalah nomormu?" Seungwoo hanya tersenyum dan Seungyoun mengutuk kebodohannya karena melupakan fakta tersebut. "Lagipula aku memang sering jadi tempat curhat kolegamu. Mungkin job desk aku harus mendengarkan semua orang."

"Lo kerja buat gue, bukan buat mereka," protes Seungyoun, "besok-besok kalau ada yang kayak gitu tolak aja. Kerjaanmu bukan sebagai konseling gratisan buat mereka."

Seungwoo merespon dengan senyuman dan Seungyoun merasa asistennya ini tidak seperti orang bipolar yang diketahuinya. Dia sering baca jurnal tentang orang bipolar dan Seungwoo rasa-rasanya tidak terlihat seperti jurnal yang dibacanya. Namun, Seungyoun tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya karena dia tidak tahu apa yang Seungwoo rasakan. Sebenarnya, Seungyoun bahkan merasa tidak tahu apa pun tentang Seungwoo di luar jam kerja. Karena meski sedekat apa pun mereka dan Seungyoun berbagi apa pun yang dirasakannya, asistennya itu jarang sekali berbagi tentang hidupnya. Justru Seungyoun tahu pikiran Seungwoo itu dari blog pribadi lelaki itu.

"Bos," panggilan Seungwoo membuat Seungyoun ingin protes karena dia paling benci dipanggil itu. Namun, protesan itu tidak pernah keluar dari mulutnya karena mendengar, "aku harap kamu tidak jatuh cinta padaku. Karena kamu hanya menyukai apa yang aku perlihatkan kepadamu, bukan apa yang sebenarnya ada pada diriku."

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, Seungyoun tidak banyak bicara karena pikirannya terus bertanya-tanya tentang perkataan Seungwoo yang bermuara pada satu hal.

Apa benar Seungyoun hanya baper kepada Seungwoo karena mereka kemana-mana selalu bersama?

* * *

Seungwoo tidak pernah menyangka dia akan bekerja dengan Seungyoun sampai 5 tahun lamanya. Sebenarnya ada beberapa kali masa dirinya bosan bekerja dan ingin memberikan surat pengunduran diri. Namun, entah Seungyoun bisa membaca pikirannya atau bagaimana, karena setiap niat itu muncul selalu dibarengi dengan lelaki itu mengambil cuti dan membawanya liburan. Seungwoo juga tidak paham kenapa dari semua orang yang bisa Seungyoun ajak, harus dirinya yang selalu dibawa saat liburan?

Kenapa tidak salah satu dari orang-orang yang dekat dengan Seungyoun? Namun, pertanyaanya itu selalu Seungwoo simpan sendiri karena tidak ingin mendengar hal yang paling ditakutkannya. Meski sudah beberapa tahun berlalu semenjak perkataannya soal jangan jatuh cinta kepadanya, semua sikap Seungyoun membuat Seungwoo tidak yakin lelaki itu paham maksudnya. Padahal yang diinginkan Seungwoo adalah hidup tenang dan tidak terlibat dalam perasaan bernama cinta setelah dengan Seungsik tidak berhasil.

Seungwoo belum selesai dengan dirinya sendiri, jadi dia tidak mau mengajak orang lain untuk mengurusi dirinya. Karena saat Seungwoo memutuskan untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain, dia ingin keadaan terbaiknya yang diperlihatkan dan membagi kebahagiaannya bersama pasangannya. Bukan pasangannya yang harus mengurusi kebahagiaanya, karena bahagia diri sendiri adalah tanggung jawab masing-masing individu.

"Sejin ada nelpon?" Seungyoun bertanya membuat lamunan Seungwoo buyar. Dia menjawab dengan gelengan dan Seungyoun menghela napas. "Dooh punya pacar ambekan susah juga ya? Harus gue sogok apa lagi deh biar tidak marah."

"Coba kasih barang kesukaannya."

"Yaudah, lo beliin deh. Gue masih mumet sama kerjaan, gak bisa pergi."

Seungwoo ingin bilang pekerjaannya juga banyak. Namun, pada akhirnya dia sudah berada di mobil untuk membawanya pergi ke mall mewah. Mencari hadiah terbaik untuk pacar Seungyoun yang sudah enam bulan belakangan ini selalu bersama. Seungwoo senang, akhirnya masa-masa dirinya dilabrak oleh orang-orang yang merasa dekat dengan Seungyoun telah berakhir. Meski marahnya Sejin sekarang Seungwoo bisa tebak penyebabnya.

"Apa Seungyoun yang nyuruh lo kemari?" Sejin berkaca pinggang melihat Seungwoo yang datang dengan sebuah tas dari toko bermerk mahal favorit lelaki itu. "Gue gak akan nerima hadiah itu. Bilang sama dia, kalau memang gue sepenting itu harusnya dia yang datang kemari."

"Dia sedang ada proyek penting," Seungwoo mencoba menjelaskan, meski sekarang justru mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sejin, "tolong dimaafkan kesalahan Seungyoun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar, tapi dia terus menanyakan kabarmu kepadaku."

"Lo...," Sejin menunjuk Seungwoo yang membuatnya kebingungan. Lalu semuanya terasa masuk akal saat Sejin berkata, "semua masalah kami bermuara pada lo. Gue sama Seungyoun gak akan kayak gini kalau gak ada lo."

"Maaf."

"Kalau maaf cukup, gak ada gunanya penjara."

"Jadi saya harus masuk penjara agar kalian baikan?"

"Resign," Sejin menatap Seungwoo, "kalo lo resign, gue bakalan baikan dengan Seungyoun. Gue juga bakalan kasih uang berapa pun yang lo mau. Asalkan lo gak di sisi Seungyoun lagi."

Cukup lama Seungwoo terdiam, lalu menganggukkan kepala. Dia juga merasa bekerja dengan Seungyoun sudah terlalu lama dan melupakan niatnya untuk membuka book cafe seperti yang sering dikunjunginya di Korea Selatan. Seungwoo rasa, ini waktu yang tepat untuk dirinya mengundurkan diri dari sisi Seungyoun. Lagipula Seungyoun sudah punya asisten tambahan selain dirinya, Byungchan. Meski asisten yang baru bekerja setahun belakangan dengan Seungyoun itu seringnya malah adu mulut dengan atasannya karena pekerjaanya Seungwoo disuruh diambil alih karena katanya kasihan dengannya. Padahal Seungwoo baik-baik saja selama ini mengerjakan semuanya. 

Namun, belum juga Seungwoo menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri, yang didengarnya dari Byungchan membuatnya masuk ke ruangan Seungyoun. Lelaki itu tampak kaget dengan kehadirannya yang tumben sekali tidak menelpon untuk memberitahukan kedatangannya dan sebelum Seungyoun bertanya, Seungwoo sudah berkata, "kenapa kalian putus? Bukannya kalian saling mencintai?"

"Yah, semua orang bisa saja kehilangan rasa cintanya dalam jangka waktu tertentu." Seungyoun menjawab sembari menatap Seungwoo. "Memangnya kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Apa Sejin meneleponmu untuk meminta kami balikan?"

"Tidak," Seungwoo menatap Seungyoun, "dia tidak menelepon, tapi aku sadar kalau penyebab kalian bertengkar adalah aku."

"Seungwoo, bukan...."

"Apa sebenarnya yang kamu pikirkan sampai lebih baik mempertahankan aku daripada orang yang kamu cintai?" Seungwoo benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Seungyoun. Sebenarnya, dia berpikir hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi alasan atasannya dan pacarnya putus, tetapi entah kenapa itu yang terlintas di kepalanya. "Apa ini seperti yang aku pikirkan?"

"Memangnya, apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

"Kamu jatuh cinta padaku," Seungwoo berharap, Seungyoun membantahnya, tetapi diamnya lelaki itu membuatnya mengusap wajahnya dan menghela napas panjang, "apa perkataanku bertahun-tahun yang lalu tidak cukup jelas?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku jatuh cinta kepadamu?" Seungyoun boleh saja terdengar protes, tetapi ekspresinya tidak berbohong dan membuat Seungwoo tidak nyaman. "Itu hanya pikiranmu saja. Pasti kamu mendengarkan perkataan Byungchan. Sudah tahu anak itu kerjaanya ghibah daripada bekerja dengan benar."

"Kalau begitu, aku resign harusnya tidak masalah bukan?"

"A-apa?"

"Aku ... berhenti." Seungwoo menatap Seungyoun dengan tatapan yakin. "Kalau memang perkataanmu benar tentang tidak mencintaiku, seharusnya kamu tidak akan peduli jika aku berhenti."

"Seungwoo...."

"Besok suratnya aku letakkan di mejamu dan dalam minggu ini aku akan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku bulan ini." Seungwoo berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu. Sebelum membuka pintu, dia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Seungyoun. "Terima kasih karena selama lima tahun ini percaya akan kemampuanku dan maaf aku tidak bisa di sisimu selamanya."

Suara pintu ditutup membuat Seungyoun mengacak rambutnya. Dia tidak akan menduga semuanya akan seperti ini, meski memang benar apa yang dikata Seungwoo kepadanya. Dia putus dengan Sejin karena memberikan pilihan untuk memilih lelaki itu atau Seungwoo. Membuat pertengkaran semakin menjadi-jadi dan putus adalah kata final untuk hubungan keduanya.

"Swoo, gue gak bisa," Seungyoun bergumam dan memejamkan matanya, "sebanyak apa pun gue mencoba bersama orang lain, cuma lo yang ada di pikiran gue."

* * *

Setelah drama pengunduran diri yang disponsori oleh Byungchan, akhirnya Seungwoo memulai lembaran barunya sebagai pengusaha. Pergi ke kota lain untuk kursus menjadi barista selama 3 bulan, lalu kembali ke kota asalnya untuk mencari tempat yang strategis untuk membangun kafe yang diinginkannya. Ibunya sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan pilihan hidupnya, tetapi kedua kakaknya mendukung pilihan Seungwoo. Sepertinya kakaknya berpikir kalau Seungwoo terus menjadi asisten pribadi Seungyoun, dia tidak akan kunjung mencari pasangan hidup karena terus sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang menuntutnya pergi kemana-mana.

Selama itu juga, Seungwoo tidak ada mendapatkan pesan dari Seungyoun. Padahal kalau dulu dirinya tidak muncul di hadapan lelaki itu on time sudah dibombardir dengan telpon dan pesan mempertanyakan keberadaannya. Seungwoo hanya mendengar kabar dari Byungchan kalau Seungyoun belum menemukan penggantinya karena lelaki itu dua kali lebih menyebalkan karena di natanya semua asisten barunya selalu salah dalam bekerja. Membuat Byungchan mengeluh dia sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali ganti partner karena sikap Seungyoun itu.

Hidup rasanya jauh lebih lambat dan monoton dari yang selana ini Seungwoo jalani. Sebenarnya, dia juga merasa ada yang hilang dari hidupnya. Namun, Seungwoo terus menepis kalau ini hanyalah masa transisi dari pegawai menjadi wirausaha. Meski entah kenapa Seungwoo seringkali melamun di depan pintu kafenya, berharap Seungyoun datang. Padahal dia tahu kalau kemungkinan mantan atasannya itu datang sangatlah kecil.

Palingan sekarang dia bahagia dengan pasangan barunya dan....

"Seungwoo...," panggilan itu membuat lamunannya buyar dan menatap orang di depannya dengan tidak percaya. Karena yang dipikirkannya datang, tetapi penampilannya jauh dari kata rapi dan membuat Seungwoo refleks membetulkan penampilan lelaki itu, lalu terhenti karena seharusnya dirinya tidak seperti itu, "udah lama ya kita gak ketemu dan hal pertama yang lo lakuin adalah benerin penampilan gue."

"Maaf, refleks."

"It's okay," Seungyoun tersenyum yang dilihat Seungwoo tidak seperti yang dilihatnya selama ini, "gue juga kangen jemari lo berkeliaran di tubuh gue untuk membuat gue rapi."

Seungwoo tidak membalas perkataan Seungyoun dan kemudian berdeham karena menyadari di belakang lelaki itu ada Byungchan. Meski kemudian dia mengambil langkah besar untuk duduk dan memainkan HP-nya seolah tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi Seungwoo lebih dari tahu lelaki itu pasti tengah berupaya merekam sikap mereka yang kaku ini entah untuk apa.

"Mau pesan apa?" Seungwoo hanya berbasa-basi menanyakan ini, karena dia tahu pesanan Seungyoun seperti apa. Bahkan dia sengaja membuat makanan manis kesukaan Seungyoun setiap hari karena alam bawah sadarnya mungjin berharap jika lelaki itu datang kepadanya. "Atau mau dengar menu rekomendasi? Di sini ada...."

"Seperti biasa," Seungyoun tersenyum dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Byungchan, "Buyung, lo mau apa?"

"Bos, nama gue Byungchan!" Serunya sewot. "Kayak biasa aja kak Seungwoo. Punya bos mah apa aja dia telan asalkan dibuat dengan cinta!"

Seungyoun melotot, sementara Seungwoo hanya tersenyum. Menyebutkan harga yang harus dibayar dan Seungyoun mengeluarkan kartunya karena Seungwoo tahu lelaki itu tidak suka memegang uang tunai. Waktu bekerja dengan lelaki itu, sering Seungyoun meminjam uang tunai kepadanya dan diganti dengan uang ditransfer karena semalas itu memegang uang tunai.

"Mohon ditunggu pesanannya, nanti akan diantarkan ke meja."

"Jam berapa lo selesai kerja?" tanya Seungyoun yang membuat Seungwoo mengangjat sebelah alisnya. Belum juga menjawab, mata Seungyoun sepertinya sudah menemukan jawabannya. "Jam sepuluh malam? Oke, gue jemput lo buat bicara."

Seungwoo ingin berkata bahwa dia tinggal di kafenya, tepatnya di lantai atas. Namun, dia memilih diam dan Seungyoun berlalu menuju meja Byungchan. Karyawannya mengambil alih kasir dan Seungwoo membuat minuman serta meletakkan kue di piring. Mengantarkan ke meja Seungyoun dan Byungchan tanpa tinggal untuk mengobrol karena kafenya telah memasuki jam ramai. Seungwoo tidak begitu memperhatikan keduanya karena fokus bekerja membuat minuman. Sampai salah satu pengawainya menepuk pelan bahunya dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepadanya.

> _**Seungwoo, gue mau gila tanpa lo.** _

Hanya satu kalimat yang seharusnya tidak membuat Seungwoo tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Seharusnya dia merasa kasihan karena Seungyoun tidak menemukan orang yang bisa menggantikan posisinya sebagai orang yang mengurusi kebutuhannya.

* * *

Jam 10 malam, Seungyoun menjemput Seungwoo. Rasanya aneh sekarang Seungwoo yang duduk di kursi penumpang dan Seungyoun yang menyetir untuknya, karena biasanya peran menyetir adalah untuknya. Mereka tidak kengatakan apa pun, hanya lagu dari flashdisk yang menemani mereka dan Seungwoo sadar jalan yang mereka lalui menuju pantai. Memarkirkan mobil di tepi jalan dekat penjual jagung bakar dan keramaian anak muda yang tengah berkumpul untuk menonton balapan liar. 

"Apa kabar?" Seungwoo akhirnua berinisiatif membuka percakapan karena Seungyoun sepertinya tidak mau membuka konversasi duluan. "Proyek waktu itu gimana? Lancar?"

"Proyeknya berhasil," Seungwoo mendengarnya tersenyum, tetapi senyumannya memudar saat mendengar, "tapi hidup gue ngaco sejak gak ada lo."

"Mungkin kamu belum terbiasa sama orang baru yang bekerja denganmu."

"Gue gak mau orang baru," Seungyoun menatap Seungwoo, "gue mau lo di sisi gue."

"...sebagai apa?" Seungwoo bergumam dan agak menyesal mengatakannya karena tatapan terkejut Seungyoun terarah kepadanya. "Sorry, gak usah dipikirkan ucapan ngacoku tadi."

"Perasaan gue itu dianggap ngaco ya?" Seungyoun menatap Seungwoo dan membuka sabuk pengamannya. Memangkas jarak di antara keduanya hingga mungkin tinggal sejengkal jarah wajah keduanya. "Bilang di depan mata gue kalau lo gak merasakan apa-apa sama gue."

Seharusnya itu gampang, tapi Seungwoo justru bungkam dan Seungyoun menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahunya. Merasakan embusan napas Seungyoun yang membuat Seungwoo meremang, padahal kulitnya terlindungi pakaian.

"Swoo, lo maunya apa?" pertanyaan Seungyoun itu membuat Seungwoo tidak yakin harus menjawab seperti apa. "Gue juga awalnya mikir kalau gue mungkin hanya jatuh cinta sama persona lo di kantor dan kalau kita jauhan perasaan ini akan hilang. Tahunya enggak dan seperti kertas yang gue tinggalkan untuk lo, gue mau gila."

"Maaf," Seungwoo akhirnya bisa menemukan kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Membuat Seungyoun menjauh darinya dan menatapnya, "aku tidak bisa mendefinisikan apa yang kurasakan saat bersamamu. Jadi, aku pikir jarak akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Dan lo udah dapat jawabannya?"

"Sayangnya ... belum," Seungwoo tahu ada tatapan kecewa yang diperuntukkan kepadanya, "tapi ... secara tidak sadar aku terus menunggumu datang kepadaku. Aku selalu menyisihkan kue kesukaanmu seolah di penghujung hari nanti ada dirimu yang datang kepadaku."

"Kenapa gak bilang?!" Seungyoun tanpa sadar cemberut dan membuat Seungwoo tersenyum. "Berhenti tersenyum! Gue udah mati-matian ini gak ambyar di depan lo dan jangan buat gue makin susah karena disenyumin."

Seungwoo tidak berhenti tersenyum dan menyentuh wajah Seungyoun. Sebelah tangannya membuka sabuk pengamannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Seungyoun. Maksudnya hanya ingin merekam wajah Seungyoun yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya (enam bulan ternyata cukup lama baginya). Tidak menyangka Seungyoun malah justru memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir keduanya bertemu. Seungwoo bingung harus melakukan apa, tetapi Seungyoun yang mengigit pelan bawah bibirnya untuk memberikan akses. Awalnya kaku, tetapi lama kelamaan Seungwoo yang memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Kalau bukan kebutuhan oksigen masing-masing, mungkin keduanya sudah lupa kalau mereka masih di tempat umum. Keduanya terengah dan saat bertatapan, Seungwoo mengambil inisiatif untuk memeluk Seungyoun. Sebenarnya, Seungwoo masih belum yakin benar tentang perasaannya kepada Seungyoun. Karena Seungwoo tidak pernah terbiasa mendapatkan cinta yang berbalas, cinta dari seseorang yang lebih besar daripada miliknya sendiri.

"Swoo, kalau lo gak balik jadi asisten gue, jadi pasangan hidup gue aja gimana?"

"Selesaikan dua proyekmu dulu baru omongin nikah."

"Balik ke kantor, please. Gue sakit kepala karena pengganti lo gak ada yang becus ngurus dokumen."

"Iya."

Seungwoo rasa, dia memang tidak bisa benar-benar menjauh dari Seungyoun.


End file.
